No Curse in the Moonlight
by typicalsquint09
Summary: After Doctor in the Photo. Before Brennan got preggers, before Vincent died, before Booth proposed. This has: B&B gettin fancy, couples therapy, other surprises, and most importantly me defeating the Moonlighting Curse. Take it Hart Hanson.
1. Chapter 1

**For those of you who read my other story, i'm sorry i haven't been posting in awhile, but i've been busy/am out of creative juice for now on that story.. but i promise it will continue.. for those who don't read my other story, get to it. this is slightly different. it's written a bit differently and it's set after "The Doctor in the Photo" because i feel that i can beat the moonlighting curse hence the title. This is my version of how things should have happened. As always reviews are much appreciated :)**

_I'm with someone. She's not a consolation prize… I need to find someone who will love me in forty, fifty years… I knew, right from the beginning… I missed my chance… I don't want any regrets… I'm the gambler… I will adjust… I will adjust…_

"Sweetie?" Brennan felt a hand on her shoulder. She looked up from her desk.

"_You're pregnant?" Bones laughed, that beautiful laugh. Booth placed a hand on her stomach. She bent to kiss him. He'd never been happier._

"Booth!" He woke with a start. He heard his alarm blaring and felt Hannah's hand on his shoulder, shaking him slightly.

Special Agent Seeley Booth was in a foul mood the morning after a certain pretty anthropologist told him in his car that she had made a mistake. He was barking at agents and banging things around. You could hear him typing on his computer from the break room.

It was a particularly bad time for Dr. Lance Sweets to waltz into his office about to do some serious shrink work and Sweets knew it, which was exactly why he had come in the first place.

"Agent Booth is this a bad time?" Sweets asked, already knowing the answer.

"Yeah it is," Booth said throwing his coffee and donut in the trash harder than necessary. Sweets raised his eyebrows.

"Is there something you'd like to talk about?" Sweets asked.

"What? No," Booth replied, moving things around roughly around on his desk. "I mean why would I want to talk about anything? I'm fine. I mean she just decides that she made a mistake after, months, months Sweets of no contact, which she established. She just makes me so mad sometimes."

"Are you referring to Dr. Brennan?"

"Why would you assume it was Bones?"

"Why did you become defensive when I asked?" Sweets said.

"Don't play mind games with me right now Sweets. Just ask whatever it is you came in here to ask. Okay?" Booth replied. Sweets studied him, trying to decide whether to go with the question he had intended to ask or go in this new direction. He decided on the latter.

"So Dr. Brennan told you she made a mistake last night," Sweets said. Booth gave him an impatient look. "Sorry. She made a mistake about what?"

"About… us," Booth replied. Sweets raised his eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Yes Sweets. Okay?" Booth answered angrily. "She tells me last night that she made a mistake and what am I supposed to do? She does this on purpose. She acts like she doesn't understand social protocol and she does! That's the thing Sweets. It's some sort of defense mechanism and it's just so frustrating." Booth took a deep breath, closing his eyes. He used to have some control, now he was yelling things at Sweets and banging things around.

"Do we need to have a session Agent Booth?"

"What? No. Sweets. I've got work to do. So if you wouldn't mind," Booth motioned for the door. Sweets reluctantly turned to leave, then turned back to say something. "Sweets." Booth's tone turned to a dangerous warning. Sweets nodded and left, leaving the seething agent alone with his thoughts.

Meanwhile, that pretty anthropologist, who had told a certain FBI agent that she made a mistake, was up to her elbows in remains, but her mind was elsewhere.

"Bren?" Angela called. Brennan's eyes snapped up, immediately blocking her previous thoughts. Angela was standing next to her. Brennan hadn't even noticed her there. "Can we go talk in your office?"

"Can it wait Angela? I'm kind of in the middle of something."

"No. Now let's go," Angela replied. Brennan sighed. She took off her gloves and followed Angela to her office. Brennan went and sat behind her desk, while Angela sat in one of the chairs on the other side.

"What is it Angela? I am very busy."

"I know Sweetie, but you've been very… distracted today," Angela began. She waited for Brennan to continue from that and when she didn't she began again. "Did something happen with you and Booth last night?" Brennan's head shot up. Her eyebrows furrowed.

"How did you know that?" she asked. Angela smiled.

"Because you're always distracted when you and Booth have a fight," Angela explained. "You wanna talk about it?"

"Do I have a choice?"

"Of course you do, as long as you're prepared to be endlessly questioned until you crack," Angela said, smiling evilly. Brennan smiled slightly.

"Well we were in his car…"

"OOoooh. Is this a sex story?"

"What? No. Anyway I told him that I didn't want to have any regrets and that I had made a mistake last year," Brennan explained. Angela's eyebrows shot up and she smiled hugely.

"Are you sure this isn't a sex story?" Angela asked. She noticed how Brennan flinched slightly at her words and she immediately regretted them. "Sweetie, what did he say when you told him that?"

"He said," Brennan's voice cracked slightly, but she covered it by clearing her throat. "He said that he was seeing someone and that she's not a consolation prize."

"Like hell she is," Angela interjected. Brennan looked at Angela disapprovingly. "What? She is Bren. I know it, Booth knows it, and well you don't know it, but you should. Anyone Booth dates besides you is a consolation prize because it's not what he really wants." Brennan's eyebrows furrowed.

"Booth and I are just partners," Brennan said. Angela sighed angrily.

"No you're not!" Angela yelled. "Bren, partners don't confess their love for one another. They don't."

"I did not confess my love for Booth and he didn't confess his love either."

"Look, Sweetie, you believe what you want, but trust me Hannah _is_ a consolation prize," Angela advised and with that she left, leaving the confused anthropologist alone with her thoughts.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry it took so long for the next chapter. i've been really busy. i have another chapter but i haven't decided if i want something else to happen before i post it. as always reviews are wanted and appreciated :) ENJOY!**

Brennan pulled up to the crime scene in a horrible mood. She had spent the better part of her day thinking about Booth and the more she thought about it, the more her mood worsened. She quickly realized her partner was in the same sort of mood she was.

"Bones! Finally. What took you so long?" Booth barked.

"Maybe if my partner had bothered to pick me up I would have been here at the same time as him," Brennan retorted, wondering what reason Booth had for being angry at her. Booth didn't say anything. He motioned towards the body. Brennan marched over to the body and began to study the remains.

Booth started tapping his foot impatiently. Brennan closed her eyes for a minute and took a deep breath. She hated when he rushed her and it was particularly annoying today.

"Well?" he asked. She ignored him for a second. "Bones?"

"Booth, do not rush me," Brennan said.

"I haven't got all day okay Bones?" he replied, "Just give me something to work with." Brennan stood up, catching Booth off guard.

"Well why don't you find some other anthropologist that will work as quickly as you want?" she asked dangerously. Booth's eyes flared.

"Maybe I will."

"Good luck." With that Brennan turned and started walking back to her car.

"Bones!"

Brennan hadn't been at the Jeffersonian five minutes before Booth showed up. He stormed up the platform. Brennan noticed him, but chose to ignore him, which infuriated him. He stood right next to her.

"Can I help you with something Booth?" she asked innocently.

"Yeah Bones, you can tell me what the hell happened at the crime scene!" he shouted. Brennan's eyes snapped up at his raised voice. She turned to him.

"What happened was you were pushing me around like I was one of your agents!" Brennan shouted back. Her chin tilted up and her eyes pierced his.

"You showed up twenty minutes late!"

"So?"

"So! That's unprofessional!"

"Since when have you cared about being professional?" Brennan retaliated.

"What is going on here?" Cam asked before Booth could respond.

"Nothing, Cam," Brennan replied finally tearing her eyes from Booth's. "We're done here." She walked off the platform and headed back to her office, walking past Angela, who had been eavesdropping the whole time. Booth sighed angrily.

"Why does she keep doing that?" he muttered more to himself. He rushed after her, much to Angela's pleasure. She looked up at Cam and they shared a knowing look.

"Bones," Booth growled when he got in her office. "You have to stop walking off like that."

"Stop telling me what to do Booth!"

"We're partners! That's what partners do!"

"Saying we're partners doesn't justify everything Booth!"

"It justifies this!"

"Does it?"

"I can't talk to you when you're like this."

"Right back at you," Brennan replied. Booth threw his hands up in the air and stormed out of her office. Brennan went back to work as if nothing had happened, but for some reason her heart was beating so fast she swore if anyone walked in they would hear it too.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry it's taken so long to do a new chapter but what time i did have to write was used on my other story Bang Mama Bones and if you haven't read that i suggest that you do because i am fairly proud of it.. anyway.. reviews always welcomed and loved.. ENJOY! **

Booth was sitting in his office going over some old case files when his phone rang.

"Booth."

"Agent Booth? This is Dr. Lance Sweets."

"You really felt the need to say your full title Sweets?" Booth asked and he heard Sweets cough on the other line.

"I need to talk to you about something," Sweets said nervously.

"Well spit it out."

"Okay. Well I've heard through the grape vine that you and Dr. Brennan have been on the rocks lately. I would like to offer my expertise to fix the problem," Sweets explained. Booth sighed.

"Sweets Bones and I don't have a problem."

"I beg to differ. My sources are fairly reliable."

"Let me guess Angela and Cam?"

"Yes," Sweets replied.

"I'm only going to say this once Sweets. Butt. Out."

"Okay, I guess I'm gonna have to throw my curve ball. Either you and Dr. Brennan attend a session at my office at seven or I'm putting your partnership on hold," Sweets threatened. Booth rolled his eyes, but knew what his answer would be.

"See you at seven then," Booth mumbled angrily, hanging up the phone. Sweets smiled triumphantly. One down one to go. While Sweets was intimidated by Agent Booth, he was terrified of Dr. Brennan. His hand started shaking slightly as he began to dial Dr. Brennan's number.

Brennan was working on her students' research papers when her phone rang.

"Brennan."

"Dr. Brennan? It's Dr. Lance Sweets," came the voice on the other line. Brennan rolled her eyes.

"What is it Sweets? I am very busy."

"I know, but I would like you and Agent Booth to come to my office at seven for a mandatory session," Sweets said.

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why do you need Booth and I to have a session? We haven't had a particularly horrible case."

"Oh well. It's actually about the fight you two had today. I feel that you both need to talk about what has been happening lately," Sweets explained.

"Booth and I can sort out our own problems," Brennan replied.

"I'm not so sure, but I am sure you understand what the word mandatory means Dr. Brennan so I will see you and Agent Booth at my office at seven," Sweets said, trying to fill his voice with authority. He hung up quickly before Brennan could say anything else. Brennan huffed, but she knew that she would be at Sweets' office at seven.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! sorry i haven't updated in a while but this is fairly long so hopefully it makes up it. reviews always cherished (i'm not above begging) Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Brennan and Booth arrived outside Sweets' office at exactly the same time. Both of them stopped for a split second and looked at each other longingly. They didn't say anything though as they walked into the building, but Booth opened the door for Brennan, as always. He almost put his hand on the small of her back, but refrained. Brennan noticed the absence of his touch and was slightly disappointed.<p>

They walked to the elevator in silence. Booth reached for the elevator button just as Brennan did. Their hands brushed for an instant. Brennan withdrew her hand quickly. Booth sighed angrily and pushed the up button a little harder than necessary. Brennan, of course, noticed that as well, but instead of feeling disappointment, she felt a twinge of anger. _What did he have to be mad about? _Brennan thought as she stepped into the elevator with Booth.

Silence filled the elevator. Brennan glanced over at Booth, but then looked away. Booth, sensing her glance, looked over at Brennan just as she looked away from him. He studied her for a moment. Then sighed, but this time it wasn't in anger it was in resignation. He turned to her.

"Bones, look I.." Booth started to say. Brennan had turned to look at him, but just as she did the elevator doors opened and there stood Sweets. While Brennan's gaze cut to Sweets, Booth's stayed locked on Brennan.

"Am I interrupting something?" Sweets asked, knowing the answer. Booth finally turned to look at Sweets. Brennan let out a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding while under Booth's gaze.

"No Sweets. Let's just get this over with," Booth said, stepping out of the elevator. Brennan followed suit. Sweets frowned.

"Alright. Just go into my office. I'll be there in a minute," Sweets said. Booth nodded and began walking, followed by Brennan. Once again, Booth held the door open for Brennan, but did not touch her. She sighed angrily when she walked through the door. Booth heard the sigh.

"What's with the sigh?" Booth asked. Brennan looked at him innocently.

"I don't know what you mean," she answered, sitting on the couch. Booth rolled his eyes and followed her.

"Fine," Booth said haughtily, sitting down. It was Brennan's turn to roll her eyes.

"Fine." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Brennan glanced at Booth and turned her body towards him.

"Booth, I…" she began, but stopped as Sweets opened the door. Brennan shifted quickly back to the way she had been sitting to begin with. Sweets, once again noticed that he had interrupted something.

"Dr. Brennan, Agent Booth I'm sure you know why I asked you to come here tonight," Sweets said as he walked to sit down across from them. Brennan rolled her eyes. Booth shot Sweets a glare.

"More like threatened," Booth muttered. Brennan looked at Booth.

"You too?" she asked. He nodded curtly, which managed to anger Brennan even more, which Sweets noticed immediately.

"Alright I'll admit it," Sweets said, "I threatened you both to get you here, but you left me with no choice. And I'll have you know that I threatened you both with the same thing: termination of your partnership. So obviously you both value your partnership, and each other, enough to put your pride aside and come here." Brennan looked up in surprise, as did Booth. They both looked at each other, but still said nothing.

"Which is pretty good shrink work on my part," Sweets added.

"The fact that Booth and I care about our partnership has nothing to do with your faulty psychology," Brennan argued. Sweets frowned, but Booth smiled slightly. "Of course Booth and I would rather sit here with you then terminate our partnership. We've been partners for six years. _That_ means something to us. Much more than our 'pride' and I do not appreciate being blackmailed because of it Dr. Sweets." As Brennan was talking Booth became less and less agitated. He nodded along with what she was saying and his eyes danced. When she finished he added a "Yeah."

Brennan's gaze shot to him. "That's all you've got to say?" Booth looked to Sweets, who shook his head, clearing stating that he was not getting involved with this one. Booth glared at Sweets for a moment.

"Well, I think you've said it all there Bones," Booth answered.

"You have nothing to add?" she asked, dangerously. Booth straightened his tie.

"No," he said cautiously, glancing at Sweets. His eyes bulged out, watching for Brennan's reaction.

"Of course you don't," Brennan's tone was perfectly calm, but her eyes were ablaze. Booth could see it and knew she was about to blow, but he didn't like the insinuation that this partnership meant more to Brennan than it did him.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked. Brennan scoffed.

"Don't play stupid."

"It's don't play dumb," Booth corrected.

"Booth," she growled.

"What is the matter with you? You've been snapping at me for three days now!" Booth yelled. Brennan looked at him incredulously.

"I've been snapping?" she yelled back. "You are the one that has been pouting about who knows what!"

"What?" Booth exclaimed, inching closer to her. "I have _not _been pouting."

"Oh yes you have," she argued back, getting even closer.

"Bones," Booth growled at her. "Stop."

"If you would just admit it, I would."

"Only if you admit that you've been testy," Booth countered. Brennan's eyes narrowed. Sweets snorted. Their gazes shot to Sweets.

"Sorry," Sweets said, trying not to smile. "Teste." Brennan rolled her eyes.

"So not the time Sweets," Booth said. Booth exhaled angrily. Brennan crossed her arms. Sweets studied both of them.

"Alright guys. That's enough for tonight," Sweets said. Booth shot up. Brennan shot him a glare, which Booth noticed.

"What?" he asked. Brennan opened her mouth to speak, but Sweets interrupted.

"But, I want you guys to both attend my award ceremony tomorrow night. Got it?" Sweets said. Booth and Bones both looked at him then glanced at each other, and then as if they had discussed something back at him.

"Of course we are coming," Bones said, some of the anger gone from her eyes. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Oh well I just thought you wouldn't want to be in the same room, so I didn't know if you would both still come," Sweets said shyly.

"Booth and I wouldn't miss it for the world," Brennan said softly, smiling slightly. She looked up at Booth pointedly. "Right Booth?" Booth looked down at her and sighed. How could he say no when she looked at him like that?

"Right," Booth said. Then he looked at Sweets and added, "It's not like we're getting a divorce Sweets."

"Of course we aren't getting a divorce," Brennan said. "Because we're not married." Booth shot her a glare and she looked up at him innocently.

"Don't play stupid Bones," Booth replied, smiling at his own joke. Brennan, not finding it funny, but not having a retort, stuck her tongue out at him. Booth laughed, a genuine laugh, the first one she had heard in days and she couldn't help herself from smiling slightly.

"See Sweets? Everything is okay. It's your big night and we'll be there together." Sweets smiled widely and Booth couldn't help smiling at him.

"Wicked! Thank you guys so much!" Sweets exclaimed. He then looked suddenly nervous as he thought of something. Brennan got up and Booth helped her into her coat because even if they were fighting he was still a gentlemen. Booth held the door open for her and she was halfway out the door when Sweets spoke up.

"Agent Booth?"

"Yeah Sweets," Booth said, turning back. Brennan paused for a minute.

"I feel really bad asking this and I don't want to insult you or anything, but since you said this was my night and I kind of just wanted it to be just our close knit group," Sweets rambled. Booth held up a hand.

"Just spit it out Sweets."

"Could you not bring Hannah?" Sweets said quickly, then winced slightly. Booth and Brennan looked shocked.

"Why?" Booth asked.

"Well, I just wanted it to be our friends because we haven't all hung out for awhile. You know, just us," Sweets explained carefully. Booth studied Sweets.

"Fine, but only because this is your night," Booth finally answered.

"Thanks Agent Booth. That's very kind of you," Sweets said.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't get all mushy on me," Booth replied, turning to leave. Brennan began to turn as well when she caught Sweets' eye. He gave her a thumbs up and smiled widely. She gave him a puzzled look, then recognition dawned on her. Sweets knew. And he was trying to help.


	5. Chapter 5

**So i know i haven't updated in forever but hopefully some of you are still with me. I have another chapter in the works to post and i'm on break so hopefully there will not be such a long wait. thanks to anyone still reading this. reviews always welcome!**

* * *

><p>Booth looked at the clock. It was 4:47 pm. He'd promised Sweets that he'd stop by his apartment and go over his speech with him at 5:30 pm. It would take him at least forty-five minutes to get there and that was on a good day. Booth cursed out loud, checked himself in the mirror, and rushed out the door. He came right back in, remembering he needed his keys to get in his car.<p>

"Pull yourself together," Booth muttered to himself. The last thing he wanted was Sweets picking up on his edginess. He searched for his keys and finally found them on the end table by the couch. Booth took a calming breath and tried not to think about how awful tonight was going to be. Normally, Booth would only be pretending he hated these things because while he did not enjoy all the small talk and ass kissing, attending these functions meant the company of his partner and _that_ he always enjoyed. However, tonight was different. Not just because the two partners were fighting, but because he was not picking her up, in fact he had not even offered. Not that Bones cared. She usually gave him a lecture about it, but Booth did care because he was a gentleman, and that's what gentlemen do. But, considering he was still angry with her, he had just told her he would meet her there and boy did he regret it. He liked to be the first person to see her all dressed up because then he had time to gather himself before any of their very watchful friends saw his initial reaction. Straightening his tie, Booth walked out of his apartment, very late, and very on edge.

Brennan studied herself in the mirror, her head tilted to the side. Her body-hugging, little black dress fit her perfectly. It was long enough to still be considered classy and the top was just revealing enough to catch the eyes of all the males that saw her. The sleeves that reached a little past her shoulders were lace. Her long legs looked even longer due to the black heels she was sporting. Her hair was full, curly and a little messy. Her make-up was smokey with nude lips, making her eyes pop compared to the rest of her features.

As she looked in the mirror, she thought about how awful tonight was going to be. She never really looked forward to these things, except for when her handsome partner agreed to go with her. Even though Booth would be there she knew it would be different because he hadn't offered to pick her up. He always did that, much to her annoyance. But she secretly loved that he was such an old fashioned gentleman and was extremely disappointed when he had told her he would just meet her there.

When she began getting ready she had no intention of putting so much effort into her appearance because she did not see the need. But, she found herself selecting the perfect make-up and dress combination to wow everyone, especially Booth. This ridiculous obsession with appearance had now made her late and that was why she was looking at herself harshly in the mirror.

"Quit being so irrational," she whispered to herself in the mirror. She gave herself one more disapproving look, grabbed her red clutch, and left her apartment, very unhappy, but dressed to kill and she only had one target in mind.

Booth glanced around as he finished his second drink. He saw many faces, but not one of them stopped his heart and made his blood boil at the same time. He sighed and looked at his watch.

"Earth to Booth," Angela said, snapping Booth out of his trance. "She'll be here soon." Angela smirked. Booth grimaced.

"I don't know what you're talking about. I'm just bored," Booth whined. Angela's smirk grew.

"You're awfully grumpy. Is it a little past your bedtime wittle Seewey Boof?" Angela asked. Booth rolled his eyes at her.

"Ha. Very funny," Booth replied. He felt the hairs on the back of his neck prickle slightly and knew his partner was close. Booth resisted the urge to spin around and find her in the crowd. Suddenly he smelled the distinct perfume that Brennan always wore.

"Hello Booth," Brennan said sweetly at his side. "Hello Angela." Booth glanced up at his partner and felt his mouth drop. The image in front of him was almost too much to handle.

"Bones," Booth choked out.

"Yes Booth?" Brennan asked a little too innocently. Booth's eyes narrowed as he tried to compose himself a little better, but his shock just turned into anger.

"What exactly are you wearing?" Booth gritted out. Brennan looked down at her outfit, a confused look on her face.

"A dress Booth," Brennan replied. "Sweets told us we were supposed to dress nicely for this event. Strictly suits and dresses, I think were his exact words."

"And you couldn't find anything less revealing?" Booth said, eyes glinting with anger. As he waited for Brennan's answer he heard Angela mutter something about finding Hodgins and saw her leave.

"I don't know what you mean. This is completely appropriate for this occasion," Brennan answered.

"Maybe for someone who's not you," Booth mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Brennan asked, a slight edge to her voice.

"You know exactly what I mean."

"Just because my dress does not live up to your puritanical, alpha-male views does not mean that you have the right to tell me what to wear," Brennan replied angrily. Booth stood up and stepped closer to Brennan, who backed up slightly.

"That's what this is, isn't it?" Booth said.

"I don't know what you mean."

"You did this on purpose. You knew I'd react this way," accused Booth.

"Don't be ridiculous Booth," Brennan countered. "How was I supposed to know you would act so irrationally about a dress?"

"I'm not buying it Bones," Booth replied. "You like to pretend that you're socially inept, so you don't have to face your feelings, but you've always understood. You put up this wall that makes it impossible to get close to you, but I've got you figured out Bones, so quit trying to hide."

"I'm not hiding Booth and I'm done with this conversation," Brennan said angrily.

"Fine," Booth said, walking away from Brennan towards the bar. As soon as he left Brennan ran her hands through her hair, somewhat shakily. She took a deep breath and drank the rest of Booth's drink in one gulp.


End file.
